This invention relates to improvements to my Membrane Filtered Pipette Tip U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,394 issued Sep. 12, 2000.
Another area of this patent also relates to an improvement in the pipette tip barrel adapter with sterile air venting and filtering means as described in my Closure Device for Containers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,688 issued Nov. 14, 2000.